


Fic  request

by SidekicKanine



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidekicKanine/pseuds/SidekicKanine
Summary: Not near enough fics of this couple. Would love to see more.





	Fic  request

Hoping to get more fics written for this couple. Was a surprising ship I fell into and hate to find so few other fans of it


End file.
